


First scenting

by Ruff_wave



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not too much, could be general audience but I put T just to be sure, english isn't my first language, jamil is a bit of a tsundere, kalim is a ray of sunshine, not about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruff_wave/pseuds/Ruff_wave
Summary: Kalim feels somewhat sick. Jamil doesn't care.Ok, he does.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	First scenting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fiction in english so I'm sorry for eventual errors.

The wheather in the dormitory of Scarabia had always been summer-like, with its desert temperature, but that morning Kalim woke up warmer than usual. Infact he felt so hot that he kept turning over and over in his bed, hoping to find some relief, resulting only in standing up abruptly because he couldn't find any.

He was tempted to wait for Jamil to show up for waking him up, and expose to him the problem, so that Jamil could do something about the air conditioner that _had_ to be broken; but then he remember of the overblot and that now they weren't master and servant but real Friends! That also meant that nobody could come to fix the temperature. The smile he had disappeared, leaving space for an annoyed pout. Kamil didn't have the forces to put up with this issue this early in the day, and so he decided that the best way to freshen up was to take a cool bath.

He opted to go in his private bathroom, that was attached to his room; he rarely used it since he preferred to wash in the communal space with the others students of Scarabia. His dad made possible for him to have it, because in his father's opinion he needed one, even if Kalim was somewhat opposed to the idea.

When he entered the bathroom he saw that the bathtub was bigger that he remembered, and filling it like a normal guy would do, was too much effort for him today, so he filled it with his special magic. 

"Am I getting sick?" Kalim asked to no one in particular while taking off his jewelry and clothes. "I feel so hot I could melt, and I don't feel as energetic as always... " he said humming as he tought of what could have been the cause of his state.

"Well, nothing that a good, cool bath can't cure!" He said putting a foot in.

And of course the water was hot. He was unusually warm so it only made sense that even the water produced by his spell was warm. With a sigh of frustration he emptied the tub, and started to refill it with new water, this time controlling its temperature.

When Kalim entered in the tub he felt a chill going down his spine, the water was _so_ perfect, and the smell coming from the bathbomb he put in just for fun was marvellous, he was feeling like all the heat of before was finally washing away. 

After cleaning himself, the lost sleep of the morning returned to him all at once, and so without a care in the world le let himself drift off to sleep in the bathtub. For a second he worried about the classes he had, but of course only for a second, 'cause he felt too sick and decided to remain in the tub and call it a day.

.---.

Kalim's sleep didn't last long, ten minutes at most: the tub was confortable, but now, surprise surprise, he was cold. 

" _At least I'm not sweating like a pig as before_." he thought as he shivered out of the tub, covering himself right away with his bathrobe, and as he emptied the tub he walked out of the bathroom.

Now that he changed into his night outift again for pure confort, Kalim basically buried himself under the sheets of his bed, but not much time passed for him to realise that the covers weren't enough, he felt like the blankets didn't give him enough warmth. He took all the pillows he had on his sofa and put them on the bed, but everything smelled so wrong, too much of him, like he didn't feel protected enough. He needed more.

This so called sickness of his started to really piss him off, it's not like he ate anything spoiled or poisoned, since yesterday he prepared his meal himself. He didn't do nothing out of ordinary, so why was he stuck with this illiness?!

Sighing he thought about the blankets and pillows that he needed and the first thing that came into his mind was to wander in the dormitory, in particular to the lounge, to find some, and so with a smile on his face Kalim started walking towards said location.

Almost as soon he was out of his room, the hallway welcomed him with various smells, that accompanied him till his destination, some of them were very pleasant, others made his nose twich in disgust.

When he arrived at the louge, what he saw made him really happy: more pillows! Well...there were even rugs, but he didn't want them on his bed. And so Kalim started picking up the ones that had a good smell and with arms full, he returned to his room and arranged the cushions on his bed, that now wasn't too visible anymore. Then he returned to the lounge to pick up other pillows, because " _The more the merrier_!"

Once again he almost had his arms full, but suddently he smelled something familiar coming from a long red pillow, it smelled like sandal and cardamom. Kalim dropped the other cushions to fully embrace the new one, stuffing his nose in the calming scent; he recognised it quite immediately, it was the smell of Jamil. It made sense to him since they grew up together, and Kalim had considered him like a brother, and now a _best friend_.

Kalim stuffed his face in the pillow more, as his purrs became louder. 

_Wait_. Purrs?

Suddently The Head dorm of Scarabia felt like he had remembered something very, _very_ important. So important that it was almost impossible to forget, but apparently he managed to.

"I'm a Omega! That's it! I'm not sick, this must be my pre-heat!" Finally the things he had done today made sense! He was so happy that he started jumping on the spot with the pillow tigth in his arms, still purring. 

"This one DEFINITELY goes in the nest." Kalim hopped back to his room, forgetting the other pillows on the floor, just too happy with the Jamil-Cushion he found.

He put it right in the center of his nest, but not happy with the result he started adjusting the other pillows according to the new entry, so he could feel safer between them.

.---.

Hours had passed, and finally he completed his nest, satisfied he gave a general look of approval at it, and it was then that he rembered why he forgot about the Omega thing: he hadn't taken his suppressant. The pills were on his desk, giving him a disappointed look. Probably he stopped taking them a bit before Jamil's overblot, Kalim now realised that two months had passed since, and therefore his heat was coming sooner than expected. _I really should start keeping track of this things, hugh_.

He signed this date on the calendar, and then he calculated the date he had to restart taking his suppressant, and that was after his heat, since taking them now could mess up his heat cycle.

"Daaaamn, this heat 's gonna be tough..."

"Oh well, I will worry when the time will come!" he said while entering in his nest, it smelled very nice to him. Kalim wrapped his arms around the Jamil-Cushion, and as the sun was setting, he felt safe enough to fall asleep.

.---.

Jamil didn't care if today Kalim skipped breakfast, infact that idiot probably was still sound asleep, forgetting again that no one would wake him and preparing him for the day. With a sigh of disapproval he headed for his first classes of the morning, expecting to see Kalim literaly run into the class late, now _that_ , would actually be funny.

His _supposed to be_ friend didn't come to lesson and also skipped lunch that morning. But also Jamil didn't care. Of course. 

Needless to say that Jamil didn't care that Kalim not only skipped afternoon classess, but also dinner.  
Jamil didn't care.

_I. Don't. Care_. 

Infact he cared so little that he was walking towards the chamber of Kalim with some of the best leftovers from the kitchen for him.

The more he went near his destination, the more he smelled coconut and cinnamon, Kalim's scent, and so thinking that something might have happened he sped up. He knocked on the the door three times, and without waiting for an aswer he entered in the room.

It was very dark, and the room smelled _so_ much of Kalim that he couldn't catch were the boy actually was, until something on the bed moved. Jamil placed the dish on the desk and turned on the light, he saw the most sleepy Kalim he had ever seen; he mumbled a very soft "Jamil...?" while rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Eh! Jamil!" Once Kalim realised it _was_ Jamil who was standing before him, he jumped out of his nest and right into the other boy, with the happiest smile on his face.

"Ahh, no, no, wait...Kalim!"

Jamil somewhat managed not to fall on the floor, with some problems since Kalim literaly crushed on him.

"What are you doing you dummy? You cannot just jump on people like that!" And while the other boy apologized and loaded him with a bunch of questions like "how was your day" and " why you didn't come sooner", Jalim realized some things. For starter the scent in the chamber was unusually strong and there was a _thing_ on the boy's bed, probably a nest. His suspects were confirmed when he felt that Kalim was still very close to him, had his wrists attached to Jamil's neck, and was purring a bit.

"Are you in pre-heat? Shouldn't it arrive in like...a month or so?" Asked Jamil suddently interrupting the Head dorm from his rant.

At that Kamil stepped back, scrached his head and pretending innocence he mumbled "...I kinda...forgot to take my suppressant..."

"WHAT? Siiiigh...Kalim you will never change! You need to keep trak of this kinda things yourself, you can't have others always remember it fo you." He wasn't really mad, he knew Kalim too well to know that situations like this could happen, with him being the king of the hairheads and the oblivious, he only whished that he paid more attention to things.

"I know, I know don't be a worrywart." Jamil rolled his eyes and glared a bit at Kalim, that froze.

"I mean...coff coff...I already signed the date and made a magicpost-it in case I forget it again, so you don't have to worry too much about me" Said while a wide grin made an apperance on his face.

Jamil took both his cheeks in his hands and started pulling lightly "Too much you say... did you even eat something today?"

"Nope." A pause. "Do you want to see my nest?" He could almost see a wagging tail behind Kalim.

After looking at him quite ominously, Jamil indicated the plate and firmily said "EAT."

Pouting Kalim took the plate and positionated himself in his nest. "I will eat if you come sit with me."

_He's starting to irritate me_. "Fine. But no more complaints, my patience has a limit."

"Yes Sir!" At that Jamil sighed, but entered the nest anyway.

In the room discended the silence, Kalim had stopped his purring and was chomping happily his food; the Vice Dorm was observing the nest. It was... _chaotic_ , not that he expected anything less from his friend. The bed was completely covered in pillows, some of them formed a kind of circular barrier around it, and near the headboard there were two blankets that some how made a tent, under it there were more covers and pillows. One in particular drew his attention: it was red, and was placed right in the center of the construction.

This place really smelled like Kalim, it felt confy but also distracting, he probably wouldn't be this calm if he didn't take his suppressant regularly.

"Hum...Your nest looks very confy." Jamil said clearing his throat.

"Right? With all the effort I put in it, I would be sad if it didn't turn out this way!" the empy plate was forgot on the bedside table. "It was a blessing having all this pillows in the lounge."

"I figured you took them from there. There weren't this much in your room for starter... I should take some back infact." 

"EHH?! Why? The others won't notice if some cushions vanishes for some days! If I hadn't gone to the lounge I would not have found the Jamil-Cushion!" Kalim said indicating said pillow. "Ah, knowing you, you are probably preoccupied for the scent, well don't worry about it, I will wash it away with my magic!"

"Yes ok, that wasn't my worry 'till you mentioned it, but- Wait. I must have misheard you...Did you just said Jamil-Cushion...?" He could start feeling his hears going a little red if what he heard was correct.

"Yeah, it's the red one, it smells like you, I HAD to bring that one here. It gaves sense at the rest of the nest. I wouldn't feel safer enough whitout it." Said sincerely Kalim.

_Ahh, shit my hears are almost on fire...I wish i had my hood to cover them_.

"But the scent on it is starting to fade...Ah! Maybe Jamil, you coul scent it a little bit more?

"Wha- WHAT?"

"Pretty Please!" Started Kalim pleadin him, staring at the other boy with big puppy eyes. "I feel really calm with it in my arms, besides I'm not asking you to directly sce- Wait."

Jamil didn't like the sudden sparkle in Kalim's eyes."Why don't you scent _me_?"

Jamil was feeling many emotions at the moment, including irritation, a little bit of happiness maybe, but most of all embarassment. So much embarassment that not only his ears but even his cheeks darkened.

Scenting meant that he had to hug Kalim at least for thirty minutes, rubbing their scent glands together. Now, it wasn't a super embarassing thing to do. Of course if done with your mate. Kalim wasn't his mate.

" Woah, you are like extremely red, you ok?" He had already put a hand on his forehead, probably to check the other's boy temperature.

After a moment of Jamil's brain to restart, he felt confident enough to respond.

"I'm fine." Jamil took Kalim's hand away, almost as soon as it was placed there.

"Hugh, Kalim you really want me to have a headache don't you? You can't seriously ask me that, you know only mates do it, and we are friends."

"I though we were kinda mates you know, since you are always taking care of me, even if now you don't have any more obligation to do so, and you are always beside me." Jamil could see a bit of red dusting on Kalim's cheeks.

_Tch, fantastic, he was feeling that fluttery sensation in his stomach again_.

"But, then again, all friends are kinda mates, and the fact that we grew up togher, basically makes us family, we could had been brothers when we were little!" The smile on his face widened.

Jamil saw his fluttery sensation actually fly off the window, or was that the magical carpet? Oh well, he had just been brother-zoned, so he really didn't care that much about the carpet right now.

"I meant romantic mates, you big dummy, and by the way brothers don't scent each other, parents scent them, but that is another thing...I don't want to scent you because it's embarassing..."

"Oww come on, there is nothing strange in two best friend scenting each other!" Kalim started spreading his arms as to wait for the other boy. "And before you say something else, know that for some reason I'm calmer when I smell your scent."

"Are you saing that it would help you getting through your heat?" Jamil was still a bit reclutant at the idea, but if it was to help Kalim then...

"Yep!" The Dorm Head smiled and whidened his arms more, he was sure he had convinced him!

"...Hmm...Ok." Jamil had barely time to finish his sentence that Kalim had already jumped on him again.

"YAAAY!"

.---.

After some akward moment, the hug wasn't bad at all, infact it was very pleasing. Kalim had started purring immediately as he lightly rubbed his cheek against Jamil's neck, he felt sooo good, like he had finally found THE thing he had been searching for. But then he noticed that Jamil wasn't moving, so he asked, "Jamil," He started with a soft voice. "Are you really that unconfortable?" Very slowly, he began to shift away from the hug. " If you are we shou-"

Instead Jamil tightened his arms around Kalim, like he didn't want the other to see his face.

"No. It's not that, sigh I was just concentrated on what to do. Yes." He didn't need Kamil to know that he was going to kiss him on the forehead as he snuggled and purred near his neck. At that he stopped moving because he felt that if he did that now that would be out of place, and would exposed himself too much, maybe allowing Kalim to understand things he didn't want to tell him yet.

Kalim didn't notice the reddening face of Jamil, what he did notice though, was his accelerated heartbeat. The hear of Kalim was pressed on Jamil's neck, just to have a confirmation of what he heard. The sounds matched.

"Even my heart is beating like crazy as yours, you know? Hehe." Kalim said, he heard Jamil hum in responce and nuzzle his head in his shoulder. At that Kalim felt a little shiver and his cheeks warmed up a bit. 

.---.

The scenting session was very relaxing, the warmth of their bodies hugged together and the beating sound of their hearts was lulling Kalim to sleep, infact after few seconds he yawned and closed his eyes.

Jamil noted it, because Kalim's purring had died down a bit, he also noted that it was getting late and they probably should have gone to sleep. They had been kneeling on the bed the entire time, so he gently started laying down, so that he could put Kalim to bed and retire to sleep as well.

Jamil had already wrapped Kalim in the covers, when looking at his face he saw a sleepy pair of red eyes staring at him. 

"Sleep here tonight, Jamil." Said Kalim as he pulled lightly the other's hand.

It wasn't a order of course, but he said that phrase with so much softness that Jamil didn't feel like refusing. 

"Ok." He whispered back.  
.---.

He remained in his uniform pants, confortable enough to sleep in them, his other belongins were on the sofa, well folded. Kalim, was trying really hard to wait for him awake. Jamil wasn't nervous, the scenting had relaxed him, now he felt tired, but mostly, content.

Slowly he slipped under the warm covers, and placed himself beside Kalim, facing him, when he finally found his position, the other boy came close to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Night-night, Jamil." He whispered as he gently kissed him near the corner of his lips, mumbling something he put his face on Jamil's chest, right above his heart.

"Good night, Kalim." He was a bit surprised about the kiss. _Should I_...? He didn't want to think too much, so he just went for it. He kissed Kalim's forehead and also wrapped him under his arm.

It didn't take long for Kalim to fall asleep lulled by Jamil's heartbeat, and soft breath; he whished to remain in this position, with him forever, almost hoping for the morning to never come. Before completely fall in Morpheus embrace, he remembered the half kiss he had finally the courage to give to him, " _Maybe his lips are even softer... perhaps someday I will find out_ ". And so with a smile on his face he completely fell asleep.

You couldn't say the same about Jamil, as he usually took some time to fall asleep, so while he caressed lightly Kalim's scalp, he thought about the day, and what he had to do tomorrow.

" _Hmm...Surely I'll need to inform the principal about Kalim situation... And probably I need to put a spell out of his room, so other Alphas wont disturb him...and then-_ " A yawn. " _...Hmm...ok...I shoul try to sleep for real. I'll think later..._ "

Jamil started to wander off to sleep, with his head on the soft pillow, " _Maybe we should scent each other more often..._ " He thought back when Kalim proposed the idea.

"He really...never changes." The last soft whisper as he fell asleep, with a sincere little smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> The next day - Basket Club
> 
> Floyd *pervy grin*: Oh? Is this a new profume you have on, Sea snake? *whiggling eyebrows*.  
> Jamil: Shut. UP.  
> Ace: OoO!!
> 
> If it wasn't clear, Jamil is an Alpha  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
